In many instances, when maintaining a device, system or component that comprises a larger entity, a person may need information about the device, system or component. Generally, obtaining such information requires relying upon the technician's memory or researching records about the device, system or component. In many instances, these records may be poorly kept or non-existent. In addition, the person may have to leave the location of the device, system or component in order to perform the research, which reduces efficiency. Furthermore, even with computerized systems, the person is required to have some level of knowledge about the device, system or component in order to be able to research information about the same. Similarly, many entities that are comprised of devices, systems and components have automated monitoring and control systems. These automated monitoring and control systems may provide an error code when the device, system or component being monitored acts in an unusual manner. While the error code can be useful for providing information about the state of the entity, it may not provide sufficient information about the particular device, system or component that is acting unusual, or the specific location of the out of bounds device, system or component.
Therefore, what are desired are methods, systems and computer program products that overcome challenges in the art, some of which are described above.